In the bulk packaging of a plurality of products for shipment to a retailer or merchandizer, it is a normal practice when the shipmment has been received that the container be cut or otherwise mutilated so as to expose portions of the products for purposes of price marking. After the marking has been completed, the products are then removed from the mutilated container and placed for sale on a shelf or counter. In some instances, the products are price marked only when they have been removed from the container. In either instance a substantial amount of physical labor and time is required.